A social networking service is a computer or web-based application that enables users to establish links or connections with persons for the purpose of sharing information with one another. Some social networks aim to enable friends and family to communicate with one another, while others are specifically directed to business users with a goal of enabling the sharing of business information. A social and/or business networking system maintains data about hundreds of thousands, and more likely than not, millions of people. These data can include a profile of each member of the social networking system. These profiles can include personal attributes such as information relating to a person's educational history, employment history, skills set, and other pertinent information about the person.